Mima en Equestria
by Lusaphira
Summary: Lorsque Marisa disparaît, son mentor franchit les dimensions et se retrouve dans un monde peuplé de poneys parlants. Mima cherche son élève et entre un esprit maléfique et un peuple de pacifistes, les choses ne peuvent que mal tourner. Des valeurs consensuelles sont elles universelles, où rien d'autre qu'un point de vue ?


Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente un nouvel OS, qui m'a été inspiré par un ami, Luvimi.

Au cours d'une discussion, un petit délire transdimensionnel nous est venu et la conséquence finale est ... ceci.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN. My Little Pony appartient à Hasbro.

* * *

 **Mima en Equestria**

White Mane était un étalon assez âgé, érudit et curieux, qui était en charge de coordonner de nombreux projets scientifiques menés par l'université de Canterlot.

Ce poney, respecté pour ses connaissances, était une sommité dans son domaine, ce qui l'amenait à être en contacts avec les puissants de ce monde.

A l'heure actuelle, il observait avec curiosité l'étrange créature qui était assise dans un recoin la cellule capitonnée.

L'animal sauvage appartenait à une espèce encore jamais vue. Il était l'un des premiers à poser les yeux sur cette bête, semblable à un primate glabre, dont seule la tête et l'entrejambe était couverte de fourrure blonde.

La bête ne semblait pas dotée d'une intelligence très élevée. Les murmures émanant de sa bouche étaient dénués de sens. Ce qui semplait être des mots n'avait aucun sens. Il n'y avait aucune harmonie, aucune logique dans ces propos. C'était intraduisible et tous ses sorts de traduction n'arrivaient qu'à saisir des bribes de concepts qui n'avaient aucun enchaînement logique.

La bête était d'ailleurs assez dangereuse. Elle s'était révélée très aggressive au début, tentant de fracasser les vitres teintées.

Le créature avait arrêté après une trentaine de tentatives. Plusieurs contusions étaient apparues sur ses épaules, mais le savant ignorait si la créature avait arrêté parce qu'elle avait compris l'inutilité de son geste, où à cause de la douleur.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, se calmant, bien qu'elle semblait toujours alerte. Alors qu'elle ne faisait plus fonctionner ses muscles, elle avait commencé à frissonner légèrement. Ses invisibles poils clairs s'étaient dressés, jusqu'à ce que la température ne soit augmentée magiquement. C'était vraiment un spécimen fascinant.

L'animal était également entourée d'une forte aura magique. Elle pouvait même être ressentie à proximité, malgré le collier et les inhibiteurs placés autour de ses membres. Cette force magique, à la fois sombre et hostile, semblait chaotique dans sa nature même. Il n'y avait rien d'harmonieux dans ce pouvoir appartenant évidemment à un dangereux prédateur. La magie brute et sauvage, à peine maîtrisée, avait incité le savant à ne pas tenter d'entrer davantage en contact avec l'esprit de cette bête.

En temps normal, il aurait essayé de forcer son chemin pour comprendre le fonctionnement primal de l'espèce qu'il étudiait, mais il avait jugé préférable de mettre en confiance cette créature, essayant de l'observer avant d'interagir petit à petit.

\- White Mane, interpella alors une voix mielleuse. Où en êtes-vous avec le specimen ?

\- Je n'en suis qu'à mes débuts, prince Blueblood. C'est un animal fascinant, mais il me reste beaucoup à apprendre à son sujet. Nous savons déjà que c'est un être frugivore, avec une intelligence intermédiaire, comme le prouve ses tentatives d'évasion. Cependant, son langage est dénué de sens, ses mots n'ont aucune harmonie contrairement à ceux d'une espèce sapiente. Nos travaux prendront plus de temps pour l'étudier.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit prêt pour dans deux jours, coupa l'étalon. Je veux qu'il soit dressé pour le présenter lors du Grand Gala, que cette trouvaille consacre ma gloire. Parvenez à ce résultat et je ne serais pas ingrat avec vous. Vous bénéficierez d'un budget illimité. Si jamais cela s'avérait sapient, faites en sorte que ce ne soit pas découvert. Ensuite, vous aurez tout loisir pour l'étudier en détail.

Le bel étalon à la crinière dorée comme les blés se retourna, laissant le scientifique seul.

Seul, avec ses rêves, tandis que la perspective de financements illimités faisait frémir son corps marron, dont le pelage grisonnait par moments.

Le scientifique sourit, ignorant que son avidité et son manque de scrupules allait bientôt aboutir, au mieux, à une fin prématurée de sa carrière.

Loin, très loin de là, trois êtres qui semblaient humains discutaient autour d'un cercle de cendres.

Le sol herbeux semblait constellé de petits impacts ayant brulé l'herbe, tandis qu'une large trace sombre dessinait un cercle aux bords nets.

Un chapeau noir à moitié calciné, ainsi qu'un balai aux franges de paille étaient situé à proximité, tandis que les trois femmes analysaient le lieu de l'incident.

L'adolescente aux yeux noisette, vêtue d'une tenue de miko, caressa le sol, sentant la terre sous ses doigts. Elle frotta légèrement la poussière grasse, observant l'érudite qui consultait un manuel.

\- Ton avis, Patchy ? questionna t-elle avec ennui.

\- Il semble que Marisa ait été aspirée dans un trou de ver. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, puisqu'il faut une grande quantité d'énergie pour en créer un, bien que ce ne soit encore qu'une théorie.

En voyant l'air bovin sur le visage de Reimu, elle soupira.

\- Un trou de ver est une structure en entonnoir qui doit permettre de lier deux réalités différentes. Son existence à été hypothétiquement formulée pour la première fois en ...

\- Arrête avec les détails ! s'agaça la miko brune au kimono rouge. Dis-moi juste si on peut la retrouver et comment.

\- On peut, répondit calmement la magicienne en chemise de nuit, avec un ton laissant poindre son agacement devant tant d'ignorance crasse et tant de dédain pour la connaissance. Il faudrait ouvrir un portail similaire, mais le risque est que j'ignore où l'on arrivera. Ce n'est pas sur qu'il y ait de l'air respirable et pour tout ce que je sais, Marisa pourrait déjà être ...

Elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase, de peur de concrétiser cette crainte.

\- L'autre point posant problème, répondit la troisième femme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la robe surchargée de broderies, c'est que l'autre emplacement semble empli d'une magie aggressive.

Yukari avait bien senti une puissance inconnue, dont les effluves émanant de ses portails étaient d'une violence paisible.

\- Je n'arrive pas à concevoir une telle possibilité d'existence pour une force magique. Ce serait difficile à supporter, la puissance là-bas affecterait nos corps. Nous ne sommes pas habituées à un tel environnement.

Les trois dames observèrent le sol, alors que Yukari songeait qu'elle aurait pu être plus prudente en employant ses portails contre la magie anarchique de la sorcière monochrome.

\- Moi, je vais y aller, répondit alors une nouvelle voix.

Reimu, Patchouli et Yukari se tournèrent vers la silhouette éthérée qui venait d'apparaître. La femme à la robe bleue ornée de motifs astraux rejeta ses longues mèches de jade, en un mouvement élégant.

\- Que veux-tu, Mima ? questionna Reimu en se mettant sur la défensive, une main sur ses sceaux.

\- Ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux, sourit l'esprit dépourvu de jambes. Je veux juste retrouver Marisa. Cependant, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire malsain, si tu le souhaites, nous pourrons avoir un autre duel.

Mima poussa un petit rire dédaigneux.

\- Cependant, j'ai une priorité plus urgente pour l'instant. Je vais chercher mon élève.

Mima avança avec détermination, doublant Reimu avant de se tourner vers Yukari.

\- Ouvres donc un portail, ma chère, suggéra t-elle avec un ton mielleux parfaitement faux. Je vais chercher mon élève, puis je reviendrais en passant par Reimaden. Quelle que soit la magie qui se trouve là-bas, elle ne fera pas le poids contre la mienne !

Reimu fit un signe à Yukari, qui fit apparaître une brèche pourpre ornée d'yeux fixes.

Sans ciller, Mima plongea dans le vortex, qui se referma dès son passage.

\- Au moins, si elle ne revient pas, ce sera une petite consolation, soupira Reimu en s'inquiétant pour son amie. Cependant, je te préviens la vieille, menaça t-elle avec sérieux. Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Marisa ...

Yukari roula des yeux, puisque cela faisait la cinquième fois que la miko la menaçait depuis l'incident.

Dans le vortex aux teintes d'un noir abyssal, Mima fut entourée d'une étrange magie, lorsqu'elle traversa les réalités. C'était doux et répugnant à la fois, mais cela restait de la magie comme celle qui composait chaque fibre de son être.

Après un temps indéfinissable, un éclat l'éblouit. Le vide sombre disparut, laissant place à une forêt pafaitement normale.

L'esprit regarda les arbres autour d'elle, appréciant les effluves de pouvoir chaotiques qui l'entouraient. Cependant, lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orée du bois, elle se sentit agressée par l'air ambiant. Les autres flux magiques semblaient ordonnés, si artificiellement structurés, qu'elle avait envie de briser cet agencement qui lui semblait absolument contre-nature.

Elle se retint, préférant ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Tant qu'elle ignorait comment fonctionnait ce monde, elle préférait s'habituer à la magie y existant, afin de ne pas être prise au dépourvu.

La seule fois qu'elle avait été inattentive, elle avait fini avec une lame plantée dans les chairs.

Plus jamais elle ne ferait cette erreur, elle se l'était jurée.

Mima ferma ses yeux de jade, s'imprégnant du pouvoir en ces lieux.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait compris que ce monde était régi par une magie ordonnée, un pouvoir totalitaire et harmonieux qui imposait sa volonté à ses habitants.

Alors, sourit-elle avec amusement, elle serait une anomalie en ce monde.

Elle capta une infime trace, un parfum qu'elle connaissait bien.

La piste de son étudiante n'avait pas encore été balayée, comme si la magie chaotique s'ancrait partout, comme une nappe de pétrole difficile à décoller.

Hors de la forêt, elle remarqua une ville peuplée d'équidés pastels, qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Ces étranges chevaux semblaient vivre paisiblement, vivant leur existence avec normalité.

Mima ne se soucia pas d'eux. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de suivre la piste laissée par son étudiante.

L'esprit s'avança, réduite à une ombre qui errait loin des poneys, sillonnant les rues en profitant du moindre recoin abrité de ce soleil ardent, serpentant en laissant un frisson mystérieux transir les poneys qui se trouvaient à proximité et qui n'arrivaient pas à savoir d'où venait ce sombre sentiment glaçant leurs âmes.

La femme aux cheveux verts observa la traînée de magie, qui s'étiolait en direction d'une ville perchée à flanc de montagne, dont les multiples tours dorées et les murs de marbre scintillaient dans le lointain.

Mima émergea brusquement du sol, s'incarnant à la vue de tous.

La subite apparition de la femme à la robe bleue au milieu de la ville provoqua un mouvement de foule, alors que les poneys sursautèrent ahuris.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama un étalon à la robe bleue cobalt.

\- Un monstre ! hurla une jument à la fourrure verte.

La panique s'étendit rapidement, alors que les poneys coururent dans tous les sens, hurlant comme de pathétiques moutons.

La crainte des poneys fit sourire l'esprit.

Sans s'en soucier, elle déploya de grandes ailes de plumes noires, avant de s'envoler dans les cieux parfaitement dégagés.

L'esprit flotta au milieu des nuages, suivant la piste, jusqu'à parvenir dans la ville accrochée à flanc de montagne.

Arrivée au-dessus des murs, elle perdit la trace de son étudiante.

\- Il va donc falloir négocier, soupira t-elle avant de s'autoriser un sourire.

Mima posa le pied sur la place principale, suscitant une panique identique à celle qu'elle avait engendrée dans la petite bourgade pathétique qu'elle avait terrorisée juste par son apparition.

Sans s'en soucier, Mima avança vers le bâtiment le plus important. Les hurlements semblaient être un hymne à sa présence, mais elle était presque blasée de les entendre. Ils réagissaient toujours de la même façon, mais c'était toujours une satisfaction.

Mima approcha de la porte d'entrée, bloquée par deux gardes couverts d'armures dorées.

\- Halte ! s'exclama l'un des deux gardes en tentant de rester stoïque. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Ceux qui ne sont pas là pour affaires officielles doivent partir ! Si vous souhaitez présenter une pétition à la princesse, je vous suggère de revenir dans cinq jours.

Mima s'avança, dédaignant les lances pointées vers sa poitrine.

\- Je suis Lady Mima, la plus puissante magicienne du monde. Je viens ici pour trouver mon élève. Menez-moi à votre chef, écartez-vous ... où périssez.

Sur ce, elle fit apparaître un long sceptre de métal argenté, terminé par un large croissant de lune. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts et son geste parut suffisamment menaçant pour que le garde approche sa lance de la gorge de Mima.

\- Je perds mon temps avec ces pantins, siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

Mima avança, laissant les lances la transpercer, traversant les gardes stupéfaits, avant de traverser le bois de la porte.

Alors que les gardes hurlaient à l'intrusion, l'esprit traversa les couloirs, dépassant tous les gardes et les fonctionnaires.

Finalement, Mima approcha deux portes massives, ornées d'un blason représentant un soleil aux rayons stylisés.

\- Vous deux, héla t-elle. Prévenez votre souveraine que la grande Mima désire la rencontrer.

\- Rendez-vous, ordonna l'un des soldats. Déposez votre arme et ...

Mima soupira devant cet air de déjà-vu. Elle les dépassa négligemment, ouvrant brusquement les portes en les faisant claquer.

A l'intérieur, plusieurs poneys étaient en pleine discussion. Ils furent surpris par l'arrivée de cet être mystérieux, qui referma les portes derrière lui.

Le plus grand équidé, un magnifique spécimen doté d'ailes et d'une longue corne nacrée, se reprit en premier.

\- Que ... qui êtes-vous et que signifie cette intrusion ? exigea t-elle d'une voix royale.

\- Vous ignorez donc qui je suis ? questionna la créature avec arrogance. Je suis la grande Mima, la magicienne la plus puissante de l'univers ! se présenta l'esprit avec une insupportable arrogance. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai suivi la piste de mon étudiante jusqu'en ces lieux. Ensuite, la piste s'arrête, comme si elle avait disparu mystérieusement. Alors, je vais le demander une seule fois. Auriez-vous vu une jeune fille humaine, aux cheveux blonds, à peu près de cette taille ? présenta t-elle en décrivant en détail Marisa.

\- Absolument pas, répondit Célestia. Mais je ...

\- Silence, coupa sèchement Mima. Je sais qu'elle est ici. Je le sens et je sais que quelqu'un ment. Il y a des ondes mauvaises, ici. Je sens une horrible culpabilité qui empeste dans l'air.

A cet instant, le pégase à la crinière multicolore se rua devant Mima.

\- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à la princesse ? hurla t-elle en fusant vers la magicienne.

Alors que son museau était à dix centimètres de la magicienne, l'ancienne humaine frappa la jument au visage avec son bâton.

Le réflexe de Mima fut si rapide, et le choc si violent, que l'être ailé fut propulsé sur le côté, s'écrasant contre un mur.

\- Rainbow Dash ! s'exclama une jument à la fourrure orangée et dont le flanc était marqué de trois pommes rouges.

Tandis que la jeune jument s'agenouillait aux côtés de son amie, un pégase à la fourrure d'un jaune citron s'approcha.

\- Vous, appela t-elle avec froideur. Je ne me soucie pas de savoir si vous être forte, mais personne ne blesse mes amis ainsi. Maintenant, vous allez vous excuser.

Le regard azuré de Fluttershy était fixe, braqué vers les prunelles de Mima.

La magicienne resta immobile, avant qu'un petit rire n'émerge de ses lèvres fines. Cette idiote déterminée lui rappelait Marisa. Elle ne savait pas quand se battre et quand se replier.

Mima attrapa le poney par la gorge, avant de l'attirer vers elle.

\- Regarde-mes yeux ! ordonna Mima en braquant son regard d'émeraude sur les iris bleutés, soutenant sans peine le regard de l'inconsciente à la crinière rose.

Fluttershy sembla happée par ces yeux veinés de sang, dont les iris d'un vert brillant semblaient être des puits de malice et de mort. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans un néant de cadavres et d'une éternelle agonie.

Fluttershy trembla, gémissant au point qu'elle sentit sa vessie lâcher.

Mima laissa tomber la pouliche figée, qui s'écrasa dans une flaque d'urine et roula sur le côté, pleurant en se recroquevillant dans une position fœtale.

Mima avança calmement, avec une confiance en elle qui sembla ébranler les certitudes des autres poneys.

\- Je sais que mon étudiante Marisa est ici, affirma t-elle. Soit vous me mentez, soit vous êtes aveugle et sachez que les idiots comme les menteurs me répugnent tout autant. Vous allez me ramener mon étudiante sur la place principale de votre ville, au coucher du soleil. Je la veux en pleine santé, avec ses effets personnels et sans le moindre sort sur elle, ni même le moindre piège. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre elle, où contre moi, je vous montrerais pourquoi je suis crainte depuis des millénaires.

La licorne au manteau lilas s'avança, malgré l'ordre de sa princesse. Elle resta calme, bien que l'aspect étrange et la puissance de cette créature la dépassaient.

\- Madame ... Mima, commença t-elle en déglutissant, je sais que la princesse ne ment pas. Nous essayerons de trouver votre élève, mais je vous demande plus de temps. La patience est une vertu, bien que j'ai moi-même mis du temps à l'apprendre. Nous ferons tout notre possible, mais ...

\- Jusqu'au coucher du soleil, coupa Mima. Cependant, je respecte l'audace. Tu es très courageuse, petite, surtout pour oser te confronter à moi. Quel est ton nom ? demanda Mima. J'aime connaître le nom de mes opposants ayant un tant soit-peu peu de valeur.

\- Je suis Twilight Sparkle, répondit la licorne, faisant intérieurement sourire Mima. Mes amies s'appellent ...

\- Je me moque bien de leurs noms, trancha l'esprit avec l'amabilité d'une lame dans les tripes. Je me moque de ces cafards dénués d'intérêt. Tu penses que je me souviens de tous les pathétiques idiots que j'ai écrasés ?

Sur ces mots, Mima se retourna et flotta vers la porte de sortie. Lorsqu'elle mit la main sur le bois, elle sentit un puissant sort de verrouillage mis en place.

\- Nous allons discuter davantage, voyageuse d'un autre monde, ordonna Célestia.

\- Ah, vous avez compris ! s'amusa Mima en se retournant. Cependant, à moins que vous ayez certaines indications à me donner sur la localisation de mon étudiante, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que vous êtes, meurtrière, siffla t-elle, comme si ce mot lui écorchait la langue.

\- Dans ce cas, trancha Mima, vous savez que vous ne devez pas me sous-estimer. J'ai instillé la terreur dans les esprits de millions d'êtres depuis des siècles. J'ai assassiné des milliers de personnes, j'ai dévoré des centaines d'âmes et je continuerais à hanter les autres pour des millénaires.

Sur ces mots, l'esprit fracassa les deux portes, vaporisant le sortilège, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de verre.

Les deux gardes furent sonnés par l'onde de choc et Mima sourit à ces équidés, avant de disparaître.

\- Je ne la sens plus, murmura Twilight, avant de se retourner vers la princesse. Qu'allons-nous faire, princesse ? demanda t-elle.

Alors que tous les poneys se regroupaient autour de la déesse au corps d'albâtre, Celestia s'avança vers Fluttershy, qui continuait de trembler.

\- Tu as été très courageuse, félicita Celestia. Protéger ses amis est un acte de grande noblesse, tout comme oser lutter pour ce en quoi l'on croit.

Fluttershy se leva, encore honteuse, remerciant Twilight pour son sort de nettoyage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? demanda Rainbow Dash, dont le visage arborait une contusion pourpre disgracieuse.

\- Ses yeux, chuchota la pégase. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel regard. Ils étaient brillants et morts en même temps. Si ... froids, murmura t-elle en frémissant.

Rarity avait admiré la robe chatoyante, ainsi que la grâce altière de cette créature, mais cette beauté extérieure n'était qu'un paravent. La cruauté et l'arrogance que cet être vomissait sans arrêt l'avait mise hors d'état. Elle n'avait pas attaqué comme l'avait fait Rainbow Dash, mais elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir rabattre le caquet de cet être.

Celestia convoqua ses conseillers, dans une pièce spécialement prévue et qui n'avait que rarement été utilisée.

Autour de la table, Celestia fit un rapide résumé de la situation.

Blueblood sembla horrifié, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il exigea une réponse forte, arguant que personne ne pouvait se permettre de menacer et d'insulter impunément la famille royale.

\- Est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas négocier et trouver cette Marisa ? proposa Twilight. Si nous lui donnons ce qu'elle veut, elle pourrait sans-doute nous laisser tranquilles. On peut sûrement négocier.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, sourit Celestia. Cependant, il faut envisager le pire. Il faut rechercher cette Marisa à tout prix et nous mettrons parallèlement nos forces en état d'alerte. Les Wonderbolts et la Garde Royale doivent être prêts.

\- Comptez également sur nous princesse ! ajouta Rainbow Dash en souriant, avant de grimacer à cause de l'hématome gonflant sur sa joue.

Célestia sourit, sachant que les porteuses des éléments d'équilibre seraient toujours prêtes pour protéger Equestria.

Après avoir réglé quelques derniers détails, Celestia les laissa disposer.

Instantanément, les forces armées se mirent en état d'alerte. Les enquêteurs utilisèrent leurs détecteurs de magie pour quadriller la ville entière, mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune source d'énergie étrangère.

Le soleil déclina de plus en plus. Twilight se souvint de ce jour où elle avait causé une catastrophe, craignant de ne pas remettre son rapport à temps. Le soleil semblait de nouveau la narguer, déclinant lentement à l'horizon.

La licorne vit le soleil disparaître. L'orbe orangé glissa et disparut derrière la ligne des montagnes. Au moment où le dernier éclat disparut, une silhouette ailée fit son apparition dans les cieux violacés.

Mima descendit, tel un messager céleste.

\- L'heure est venue, déclara t-elle calmement. Où est Marisa ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne sentant plus la présence de son élève. Sa seule piste s'était envolée.

\- Peut-être que je devrais raser chaque bâtiment un à un, jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve. Cependant, je préfère vous laisser faire le travail. Je vais vous donner une motivation supplémentaire.

Sur ce, Mima plongea vers un garde, le sceptre en avant, décapitant le cavalier au cimier doré au passage.

\- C'est ce qui attend tous ceux qui s'opposent à moi et qui se mettront entre moi et mon étudiante. Maintenant, je vais la chercher ... personnellement.

La crinière de Pinkie Pie devint lisse et raide, tandis que Fluttershy vomit. Les autres avaient tenu, mais leur pâleur était anormale.

\- Vous êtes un monstre, murmura Fluttershy, au bord des larmes.

\- Un monstre ? s'amusa l'esprit maléfique en s'abaissant devant elle. Je l'ai pourtant achevé proprement. Yûka l'aurait torturé durant des semaines, quant à Gengetsu, elle aurait continué jusqu'il la supplie de l'achever. Je fais preuve de beaucoup de ... mansuétude, dirons nous.

\- C'en est trop ! s'exclama Celestia. Arrêtez-là !

Immédiatement, la garde royale se rua sur Mima. Les licornes lancèrent de petits éclats, tandis que poneys et pégases allaient porter des coups physiques venus de multiples directions.

Mima les laissa approcher, repoussant les sorts magiques. Lorsque les combattants furent à moins de dix mètres, son corps projeta une onde de magie violacée, balayant les gardes en les transformant en de petits tas de cendres.

L'esprit scintilla, tandis que sa magie mortifère vibra dans les cœurs des poneys présents.

Le pouvoir de Mima déstabilisa tous ceux qui le virent. Même si l'onde de choc était limitée dans l'espace, les émanations s'insinuèrent partout autour d'elle.

\- Ca y est, siffla t-elle avec cette voix semblable à un râle de mort. Je la sens.

Mima écarta ses ailes et fusa dans le palais, traversant les couloirs en se dirigeant dans les souterrains. Elle fut poursuivie, mais ne s'en soucia guère. Elle projeta une rafale de projectiles noirs sur les soldats la traquant, brulant les murs et abattant les personnes sur son chemin.

Mima força les portes métalliques menant au sous-sol, arrivant finalement dans un complexe de laboratoires.

Elle sentit la magie familière et arriva devant une vitre teintée, abritant une silhouette enchaînée qu'elle reconnut sans peine.

Mima brisa la vitre d'un coup de sceptre, faisant éclater toutes les protections magiques.

Le son de verre brisé réveilla la blonde enchaînée. Le regard épuisé de Marisa s'écarquilla, alors qu'elle reconnut la silhouette irradiante qui apparut dans sa cellule, venant la sauver.

\- Mima-sama ? s'étonna t-elle. Vous ... êtes venue me chercher.

\- Ne crains rien, murmura Mima avec douceur, retirant toutes les entraves. Je vais te ramener à l'abri.

Alors que Celestia apparaissait dans la salle, Mima les observa avec un regard froid.

\- Je prends mon élève avec moi et personne ne m'en empêchera.

Avec tendresse, l'esprit déposa son élève au sol, avant de lever son sceptre.

\- Matenshi prendra soin de toi, murmura doucement l'esprit aux longs cheveux d'émeraude.

Mima leva son arme, drainant la magie autour d'elle, distordant la réalité en faisant disparaître son élève. L'air et l'espace furent tordu, le tissu de l'univers fut tordu au point d'être déchiré.

Célestia écarquilla les yeux. Une telle puissance était au-delà de ce qu'elle imaginait être possible. Cette créature venait littéralement de déchirer la réalité.

Maintenant qu'elle était seule, la chaleur ayant habité le spectre s'évanouit. Le regard de Mima était glacial, froid et empli de promesses de mort.

\- Qui a porté la main sur Marisa ? demanda t-elle d'une voix sifflante, faisant frissonner la princesse, tandis que les six porteuses des éléments tremblaient en retrait. Qui a touché à ma fille ?

La colère glacée tétanisa les poneys. Les mots prononcés étaient ceux d'une mère, d'une personne inquiète pour son enfant, exprimant une crainte que ressentirait tout parent digne de ce nom.

Celle-ci était juste capable de faire preuve de plus de détermination et de cruauté, mais Twilight savait que ses propres parents ne reculeraient devant rien pour la sauver.

Mima tourna la tête, observant White Mane qui tentait de s'esquiver.

D'un geste, elle l'attira vers lui, sondant son esprit, brisant tout obstacle.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se contenta de le fendre en deux, avec son sceptre.

Les deux moitiés du corps s'écrasèrent, si finement tranchés que même un chirurgien n'aurait pas pu faire une si belle coupe.

Tant de violence dégoûta la princesse, même si la colère d'une mère pouvait être compréhensible.

\- Maintenant qu'il est mort, murmura Mima avec un ton doucereux, je veux le véritable responsable.

L'annonce jeta un froid, alors que Celestia avança.

\- Assez, ordonna t-elle. Vous avez ce que vous désirez, alors arrêtez. Je ne veux pas faire couler plus de sang, mais si vous ne repartez pas sur le champ, je n'hésiterais pas à vous combattre.

\- Vraiment ? s'amusa l'esprit maléfique. Pourtant le prince Blueblood n'a pas encore payé. Il voulait utiliser ma fille comme un vulgaire animal à exposer dans une foire. Je veux sa tête !

La princesse alicorne prépara un sort. Sa corne brilla, projetant un faisceau de lumière qui traversa le bouclier et le crâne de Mima.

L'esprit rit, alors que son visage se reforma.

\- Vous ... vous n'êtes pas vivante, murmura Twilight. Vous êtes une émanation spirituelle.

\- Une élève intelligente, s'amusa Mima. Cependant, je suis bien au-delà de tout ceci. Je suis au-delà de la vie et de la mort. Ces concepts sont si ridicules, que seuls des êtres médiocres et insignifiants s'y rattachent. Je suis l'incarnation de la souffrance, celle qui se nourrit de la douleur et des sentiments négatifs présents en chaque être de cet univers.

\- Fluttershy avait raison, cracha Applejack, vous êtes un monstre.

\- Vraiment ? s'amusa Mima. Dans ce cas, tu dois condamner tous les êtres qui m'ont nourrie. Etaient-ils tous des monstres ? Non, répondit-elle à la place de la fermière, c'était des gens ordinaires, dont les petites frustrations, les peines et les douleurs m'ont nourrie. Lorsque ta sœur pleure en silence, parce qu'elle s'est encore faite insulter par Diamond Tiara, est-ce que cela fait d'elle un monstre ?

L'annonce surprit Applejack, qui fut ébranlée dans ses certitudes.

\- Oh oui, s'amusa l'esprit, je sais tout d'elle ... et de toi. Je lis en vous comme dans des livres ouverts. Vos peurs, vos rêves, vos espoirs ... tout m'est accessible et chaque fois que quelqu'un souffre ou qu'il est envahi par ces sentiments si puissants, je m'en délecte.

Mima sourit, jouant avec son sceptre.

\- Tu n'utiliseras pas ton arme ultime, parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que nous sommes semblables. Au fond de nous, ajouta t-elle, nous sommes identiques !

A cet instant, Twilight ordonna à ses amies de faire feu avec les éléments qu'elles portaient comme colliers.

Un faisceau irisé balaya l'espace, frappant Mima de plein fouet.

L'esprit poussa un grognement de dédain, plissant les yeux à cause de la luminosité.

Cette magie était si vivante, battant à l'unisson avec les cœurs des six porteuses. Elle résonnait avec sa propre âme, songea Mima, qui commençait à sentir une désagréable sentation chaude se déverser dans son corps et déstabiliser sa conscience.

Mima se focalisa sur la magie irisée, la drainant et la pervertissant, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Cependant, un tel effort était considérable et nécessitait de mobiliser de vastes réserves d'énergie qui seraient plus utilement employées ailleurs. C'était en choisissant ses batailles et en agissant avec discernement qu'elle avait existé depuis si longtemps.

Lorsque l'aura arc-en-ciel qui enveloppait Mima se dissipa, il ne restait qu'une statue. L'être maléfique semblait menaçant, figé dans une posture défensive mais toujours élégante.

\- C'est ... c'est fini ? se demanda Twilight Sparkle en voyant le sourire louche dessiné sur le visage de pierre.

\- Je pense, murmura Rarity. Je ne la vois plus nulle part. Elle a fini comme Discorde. Nous avons repoussé un autre monstre.

Alors que tout le monde soufflait de soulagement, traversé par la joie d'avoir encore repoussé une menace planant sur Equestria, une personne semblait moins optimiste.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste, murmura Fluttershy avec une voix triste. Nous venons juste de voler sa mère à une créature qui n'avait rien demandé. Même si nous avons fait ce qui était le meilleur, Mera ... non, Marisa ne reverra plus jamais sa mère.

Ce constat, on ne peut plus véridique, déprima davantage les autres. Pinkie Pie avait la crinière droite et même sa fourrure semblait devenue grise.

Les cinq autres amies avaient l'impression d'avoir la gorge serrée, comme si de la glace pesait dans leur estomac.

Comment réagiraient-elles si on les privait de leurs parents ?

Twilight frisonna. Si la blonde était comme sa mère, elle pourrait très bien chercher un moyen de se venger.

\- Ta compassion est touchante, répondit une voix derrière elles, mais elle est inutile. Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarasser de moi.

Mima réapparut derrière elles, avec ce rictus sardonique.

Les autres l'observèrent avec incrédulité. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle avait résisté aux éléments d'équilibre !

\- Tant que ma source de nourriture existera, expliqua calmement l'esprit, je reviendrais. En fait, je suis une part de vous toutes et ... ce n'est pas si déplaisant au final.

L'esprit maléfique les toisa, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Alors ? demanda t-elle en jouant avec son sceptre. Allez-vous me remettre ce Blueblood ?

Le silence lui servit de réponse.

Mima gloussa de rire, déployant ses ailes de plumes noires.

\- Très bien, sourit-elle alors que ses yeux luisaient de cruauté. Maintenant que Marisa est en sécurité, je vais pouvoir me déchaîner. Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment et vous m'offrez enfin la possibilité de m'amuser. Je vais donc raser une ville chaque heure, choisie au hasard, jusqu'à ce que vous m'ameniez ce coupable.

Mima ricana, s'envolant avant de s'entourer d'un bouclier. Elle s'entoura d'un étrange cocon, formé de runes et de formules luisantes. Son corps tout entier crépita, produisant de petits éclairs qui courraient le long de son sceptre.

Twilight se sentit écrasée par cette puissance, qui dégageait une aura mortifère surclassant de très loin ses propres dons.

\- Amenez ce que vous avez de plus puissant, les provoqua Mima. Cela ne sera pas suffisant, mais je veux vous voir vous débattre, crier, hurler, pleurer et supplier, avant de sombrer dans le désespoir !

Alors que la silhouette de Mima s'esquiva, les sept poneys se lancèrent à la poursuite de cette menace.

Ils perdirent de vue l'esprit lorsqu'il franchit un plafond, mais la piste magique ne fut pas difficile à tracer. Les cris et les exclamations de stupeur étaient d'autres indices qui les remirent aisément sur la trace de Mima.

L'esprit avait cessé de fuir et attendait sur la place principale de Canterlot. Elle avait disparu derrière un voile d'un bleu acier, passive.

Les licornes de la garde et Celestia tirèrent une salve magique sur la sphère opaque, mais cela n'eut aucun effet visible.

L'orbe continua de flotter dans les cieux étoilés et cette inaction surprenante semblait de mauvaise augure, comme si Mima attendait quelque chose, où qu'elle leur mijotait un sinistre tour.

A ce moment une nouvelle alicorne fit son apparition aux côtés de Celestia. Elle était belle comme la nuit, avec une crinière étincelante comme une galaxie de diamants.

\- Nous sommes arrivées aussi vite que possible, sœur, déclara t-elle avec un accent désuet. Nous avons été avertie de la situation. L'ennemi se trouve dans cet orbe, est-ce juste ?

\- En effet, mais ...

Luna observa la sphère avec incrédulité et fut agité d'un sombre pressentiment. Elle tenta d'établir un lien mental, mais fut repoussée avec une aisance indécente.

\- Cet être, murmura t-elle avec crainte. Il est plus sombre que ... Nightmare Moon ! Lorsque j'ai fouillé dans son esprit, j'ai été choquée par l'obscurité que j'ai rencontrée. Il n'y a qu'un vide froid ... et mort.

\- Je te remercie pour la comparaison, c'est très flatteur, s'amusa l'être ailé en faisant tomber son cocon. Cependant, je suis également ce que tu caches en toi.

A cet instant, Mima tomba au sol, prenant l'apparence d'un équidé à la fourrure noire, couverte d'une armure d'une teinte d'un bleu minuit, dont les yeux azurés et fendus semblaient percer les âmes.

\- Je suis Nightmare Moon ! s'amusa Mima. Mais j'ai l'impression que cette apparence te trouble et te fait horreur.

Mima adopta les traits d'une Diamond Tiara insultante et cruelle, se métamorphosant pour adopter les traits négatifs de chacun de ceux qu'elle observait, avant de prendre l'apparence d'Applejack, vêtue du costume de Mare Do Well.

\- Tu te souviens de cela, Rainbow Dash ? demanda t-elle avec malveillance, appréciant l'éclat de douleur lisible dans les yeux du pégase.

\- Lorsque mes amis se sont moqués de moi, coupa Rainbow Dash, ils m'ont fait mal. Mais je sais qu'ils ne voulaient pas le faire.

\- La question n'est pas là, répondit une jument masquée. Le fait est qu'ils l'ont tout de même fait, tout en sachant parfaitement que ça ne te ferait pas de bien. Si ça, ce n'est pas de la cruauté ...

A cet instant, Mima reprit son apparence humaine, adoptant une expression nonchalante.

\- Maintenant que tout le gratin est réuni, il me semble temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle observa la pleine lune et sourit, dévoilant ses canines saillantes.

\- Découvrez ma puissance ! hurla t-elle en luisant d'une étouffante aura.

Son sceptre étincela, alors qu'un orbe se formait entre les deux pointes. Le projectile pourpre semblait aspirer toute lueur, tout en dégageant un parfum de mort et de terreur.

Mima pointa son arme vers l'horizon, sans se soucier de la précision.

\- Soyez les témoins de mon pouvoir absolu ! hurla t-elle en libérant la sphère.

L'orbe fut projeté loin de Mima, produisant une onde de choc si puissante, qu'elle repoussa les spectateurs, fracassant les fenêtres et les vitraux du château.

Le petit projectile fusa dans les cieux. Il s'envola à une vitesse si élevée, qu'il disparut de leur champ de vision en un instant.

Après de nombreuses secondes, durant lesquelles il ne se passa absolument rien, il y eut un petit éclat à l'horizon. C'était comme un scintillement d'étoile où une gemme précieuse, mais la beauté de cet éclat laissa place à l'horreur.

Le point gonfla, se muant en une immense déflagration de magie noire, qui engloutit tout sur son passage.

La sphère gonfla démesurément produisant un grondement si violent que l'on aurait cru entendre la terre hurler.

L'apocalyptique explosion se répandit, générant une onde de choc qui ébranla des vallées entières, arrachant arbres et maisons, réduisant des hectares entiers en déserts.

Lorsque la sphère de magie pure se rétracta avant de disparaître, elle révéla un immense cratère, de plusieurs kilomètres de large.

Les témoins impuissants sentirent leur volonté sapée, alors que Mima semblait contemplative.

C'était ... abominable, pensa Twilight. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Cet esprit venait de détruire des villes entières, de tuer des milliers de personnes en une seconde.

La pouliche vomit, n'arrivant pas à se retenir, alors que son corps transi par le dégoût et l'horreur réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Son regard embué de larmes était écarquillé à l'extrême, alors qu'elle osa reposer les yeux sur le monstre.

\- Magnifique ! s'exclama l'abomination en se retournant, les dardant avec un regard extatique. Splendide symphonie où les hurlements montent ensemble vers les cieux, avant d'être happés par la mort et le désespoir ! Voir la vie immolée et saisie en un éphémère instant, c'est un spectacle d'une rare beauté ! Lorsque des millers de personnes périssent et hurlent d'un seul tenant, c'est un spectacle jouissif, qui témoigne que je suis au-delà de leurs existences insignifiantes, un rappel perpétuel que je suis ... plus qu'un dieu !

La folie luisant dans le regard et dans le sourire carnassier de Mima était absolument ignoble. Surtout, le mépris affiché pour les autres était insupportable.

\- Vous êtes pire que tout ce que j'imaginais exister, l'accusa Célesta.

\- Et pourtant, rétorqua Mima avec une moue dédaigneuse emplie de mépris envers cette pathétique jument à la robe immaculée, il y a tellement d'êtres qui me font de la conccurence, vivant dans les recoins les plus sombes et les plus secrets de l'univers. Même moi, je ne les connais pas tous, mais arrivera un moment où je les tuerais tous. Après tout, tuer est l'acte de pouvoir ultime. Lorsque l'on a le sort de milliards de vies entre ses mains, lorsque l'on peut les balayer d'un revers de main, on devient plus qu'un dieu. Quelle plus belle preuve de puissance, que de pouvoir faire mourir par sa seule volonté, sachant que le fait qu'ils vivent n'est du qu'à un caprice ?

La propension de cet être à parler de meurtre et à jouer négligemment avec les vies était tout bonnement insupportable. Twilight croyait que toute vie était sacrée et voir un être avec des conceptions si opposées, était quelque chose de totalement contre-nature.

\- Comment pouvez vous penser comme cela ? explosa t-elle en dégageant flammes et magie. Ces pensées sont absolument non équines !

\- Mais ... c'est parce que je ne suis pas équine, coupa Mima. Je ne suis même plus humaine, d'ailleurs. Je suis tellement loin de ces basses conditions. Qui peut être en droit de juger de ce qui est bon ou mauvais ...

Mima s'interrompit et siffla.

\- Non, reprit-elle. Ces concepts n'ont aucun sens, ils ne dépendent que de points de vues. Disons plutôt que seul un dieu est en droit de décider, pas les pathétiques créatures qui grouillent dans cette réalité où dans d'autres.

\- Qu'en est-il de votre fille, Marisa ? s'enquit Célestia. Quelle valeur lui accordez-vous ?

Mima sourit, comme si elle attendait qu'on lui pose cette question.

\- Oh, c'est ma plus brillante élève, complimenta le spectre maléfique. Cependant, elle ne sera jamais mon héritière. Elle ne sera qu'une humaine parmi d'autres, un serviteur et un allié. J'ai eu un cœur, même s'il s'est nécrosé il y a bien longtemps. L'amour n'est qu'un lien pathétique, mais fort heureusement, il se tranche aussi vite que des veines. J'ai éduqué, élevée et aimée Marisa, mais je n'hésiterais pas à l'éliminer en cas de besoin. Je veux juste voir jusqu'où elle évoluera. Peut-être qu'elle vivra une vie simple ... ou peut-être qu'elle s'élèvera et qu'un jour, nous nous défierons dans un duel à mort, pour savoir qui doit régner à jamais.

Mima redescendit, se mettant au niveau de ces créatures équines.

\- Mais nous digressons et je vois que vous ne m'avez toujours pas amené le responsable. Combien de vies vais-je pouvoir encore prendre, jusqu'à ce que vous vous brisiez ? s'amusa t-elle.

Elle avait dit _pouvoir,_ songea Rainbow Dash. Pas _devoir,_ mais _pouvoir._ Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour cet être, un simple divertissement dans lequel des milliers de poneys n'étaient que des existences sans valeur.

\- Si vous souhaitez attaquer, provoqua l'esprit, allez-y ! Venez ! Je n'attends que ça ! Ce ne serait pas plaisant si vous renonciez tout de suite.

\- Si nous vous amenons Blueblood, commença Luna, qu'est-ce qui nous jure que vous tiendrez parole ?

Alors que plusieurs paires d'yeux la regardèrent avec stupeur, comme si accepter de livrer une vie était acceptable, Mima sourit.

\- Parce que je ne mens pas, répondit Mima. Un dieu n'en a pas la nécessité et je n'ai pas eu à recourir à de telles bassesses depuis le début de notre rencontre.

\- Nous vous arrêterons, coupa Célestia. Nous mettrons un terme à votre existence, qui nous menace et qui menace également votre espèce. Si nous pouvons mettre un terme à la menace planant sur d'autres réalités en plus de la nôtre, cela en vaut la peine.

Les deux princesses et les porteuses des éléments chargèrent leur puissance, se préparant à attaquer l'ennemi avant qu'il ne frappe une nouvelle fois.

Une déflagration d'énergie chargea Mima, alors que la magicienne pointa son sceptre en avant.

\- Hatred Sign ! Twilight Spark !

Le nom de l'attaque surprit la porteuse de la magie, mais la puissance vibrant dans ce rayon était effrayante.

L'attaque combinée des deux sœurs et des six héroïnes d'Equestria dégageait une douce chaleur apaisante, à l'inverse de l'attaque de Mima. Elle était chaude, mais emplie de rage et d'une cruauté qui menaçait de brûler toutes les valeurs et les espoirs des poneys.

Lorsque le faisceau arc-en-ciel et l'onde crépusculaire s'entrechoquèrent, tous reculèrent légèrement à cause de l'onde énergétique dégagée par le contact.

Des lambeaux de magie pure étaient arrachés par la violence du choc, projetés aux alentours en détruisant pierres et arbres, annihilant la matière touchée par ces relents d'énergie.

Les deux ondes de choc se percutaient toujours, mais les poneys commencèrent à faiblir. Les jambes des porteurs des éléments commencèrent à trembler et les corps commençaient à fléchir.

\- Tenez bon ! implora Célestia, dont la magie soutenait le puissant faisceau projeté par les éléments de la magie, de la bonté, de la générosité, de l'honnêteté, de la loyauté et du rire.

\- Oui ! exulta Mima avec amusement. Faites-moi ressentir votre volonté et laissez-moi l'écraser !

Mima poussa un rire vicieux, alors que son attaque chargée repoussa le faisceau des huits juments.

Une petite explosion repoussa les huits équidés. Célestia s'écrasa contre un mur, son diadème gisant à terre.

Mima s'avança et rejeta la couronne avec dédain, comme si elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à revendiquer un symbole de pouvoir aussi inférieur.

Elle se posa au centre de cette place dévastée et plaça l'extrémité acérée de son arme près de Célestia, sectionnant la longue corne nacrée.

Un regard d'horreur saisit les sept autres poneys, alors que Mima approcha sa lame de la gorge de Twilight Sparkle.

La jument violette déglutit difficilement, sentant le métal affûté caresser sa peau.

\- Alors, Célestia, provoqua Mima. Tu vois ce que ça fait. Maintenant, tu as le choix entre me livrer ton neveu ... ou voir ton étudiante, ta presque fille, périr. J'emmènerais son âme avec moi et je l'avalerais goûlument.

Rainbow Dash se redressa. Avant même que Applejack ne la retienne, le loyal pégase chargea Mima.

La magicienne ne fit rien, laissant l'aviatrice traverser son corps éthéré.

Rainbow Dash s'était attendu au choc, mais elle fut totalement prise au dépourvu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de freiner et s'écrasa brusquement contre un mur.

Rainbow Dash percuta un pilier, produisant un craquement de sinistre augure, avant de glisser lamentablement au sol.

Face à un tel écart de puissance, Luna concéda la défaite. La princesse demanda une trêve, le temps d'accéder aux exigences de l'esprit.

Luna se rua dans les couloirs dévastés du palais et alla chercher Blueblood, qui se terrait sous son lit, tremblant en attendant que la tempête ne passe.

Luna lui ordonna de sortir et d'assumer ses actes. Pragmatique, la princesse le tira hors de son abri de fortune.

\- Ma tante ! gémit le blond en suppliant. Vous n'allez pas me livrer à ce démon !

Luna le tracta avec sa magie, sans ce soucier de ses pleurnicheries et de ses suppliques, avant de revenir sur la place centrale.

\- Mima ! appela t-elle. Voici le coupable ! Prenez-le et partez ! Laissez-nous en paix !

L'esprit s'avança, observant l'étalon qui transpirait et paniquait.

\- Je vois, constata platement l'esprit. Il semble qu'au moins un des dirigents de ce pays sache faire preuve de logique et de pragmatisme. Les valeurs ne sont que des obstacles.

\- Je conserve mes valeurs, contra Luna. C'est juste que je constate que l'on ne peut vous vaincre. Dans ce cas, je préfère sauver ce qui peut l'être. Si sacrifier ce prince peut sauver mes amis et des millions d'autres êtres, je le ferais sans hésiter.

A cet instant, Mima tendit la main et arracha l'âme de Blueblood. Le corps tomba au sol, alors que Mima dévorait l'esprit du prince.

\- Répugnant ! sourit-elle en l'avalant, suscitant la consternation des autres. Mais, vous avez tenu parole. Je vais donc vous laisser en paix.

Mima déploya ses ailes de dragon, avant de s'envoler et de disparaître dans les cieux étoilés.

\- Elle a disparu, analysa Luna. Je ne la sens plus. Elle n'est plus présente dans mon ciel.

Célestia se redressa, tandis que Rarity aidait Rainbow Dash à se relever. La pégase avait de nombreuses contusions, mais aucun os brisé.

\- Luna, appela Célestia, nous aurons une conversation plus tard.

\- Ne me fais pas la leçon, Sœur ! rétorqua la cadette. J'ai fait ce que tu as été incapable de faire. Tu aurais pu nous épargner ce désastre bien plus tôt. Cependant, ce combat doit être une leçon importante.

Elle regarda les cieux infinis, dont les étoiles scintillaient.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cet univers, chuchota t-elle avec contemplation. Là-haut, il existe des êtres n'ayant pas les mêmes valeurs que nous, ainsi que des races disposant de pouvoirs supérieurs aux nôtres. Cela doit nous amener à réfléchir à la manière dont nous gèrerons ces contacts à l'avenir.


End file.
